


let's live

by EtherealAkaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, akaashi bullies him, akaashis going to go on adventures and be happy, bokuaka gives me life but now i wanna take the life away from bokuaka?, but like? with love?, dont question it, i gave akaashi cancer and i dont know what made me do it, oikawa is akaashis close friend, only for 3 months though haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealAkaashi/pseuds/EtherealAkaashi
Summary: Akaashi finds out he's dying, so Bokuto and his friends help him cross off all the things on his bucket list.But the more Akaashi hangs around them, the more he wishes he was dead already.





	let's live

**Author's Note:**

> no longer dabbing in sick whats up

Akaashi lay on the hospital bed, avoiding eye-contact. Bokuto sat next to him, hands knit together and eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

This was all the aftermath of Akaashi suddenly fainting during practice due to a migraine. And Keiji? He hadn't said a word ever since he'd woken up.

"Kaashi. Talk to me? Please?"

Akaashi replied with a sigh.

 _God, this was fucking frustrating._ Bokuto had no idea what the hell was going on and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Akaashi had been acting - he tried to figure out the word to describe him with - Peculiar? Strange?

_Different. Distant._

Those two words pretty much summed up how Akaashi had been acting lately.

"Akaashi. Anything. You can literally say anything to explain what's happening"

"Bokuto-san, what's there to say? I fainted"

_God, Akaashi._

Koutarou fiddled with his fingers and looked up at Keiji, who finally looked back at him.

"I'm not stupid, Akaashi. I know this isn't the first time this has happened. Are you overworking yourself?", Bokuto asked. Worry was evident in his voice and he just hoped that Akaashi was _okay_.

"I've just felt.. really horrible lately. I keep throwing up and my head _throbs_ all the time that I wonder if it'll ever stop? I don't know. I really have no idea, I can't even think properly sometimes"

"Akaashi, why didn't you tell me?"

Keiji looked down again, avoiding looking into Bokuto's wide, worried eyes.

-

"You have three months left to live, Keiji", the doctor told him.

Akaashi nodded, biting down on his lip.

Bokuto, behind him, buried his face in an attempt to stop the tears from falling. But to no avail, Bokuto began sobbing. Uncontrollably, because _fuck fuck fuck fuck, why did it have to be Akaashi_?

"Doctor, are you sure about this?", Akaashi asks quietly.

"The tests came back positive. I'm really sorry, Keiji-san"

Akaashi slowly nodded his head again, fearing whatever would come next.

And suddenly, it made perfect sense to Keiji. The way he constantly threw up, the migraines and the way he was always at a loss of energy. He'd become a completely different person and all he wanted to do was _sleep_ all the time. But god. Who knew it'd be a brain tumor?

How was he going to make it to practices? How was he going to study? And as stupid as it sounds, Keiji was upset that he most likely wasn't going to live until finals or.. or even his own graduation.

 _Shit_. He'll have to say goodbye to everyone and explain what's happened. What a hassle.

And Bokuto? What'll happen to him when he's gone?

"Akaashi", Koutarou choked out in sobs.  
"Akaashi, I'm so worried about you"

He intertwined their fingers together and Keiji felt his fingers tremble as he wrapped his other hand around Bokuto's, taking it and squeezing tightly.

"We'll be okay. I promise", he whispered. Akaashi then wiped the tears falling down Bokuto's cheeks and kissed his forehead. Because _somehow_ , they'll be okay.

"Kaashi, I.. I don't want you to die", he cried more. He looked Akaashi with his red, bloodshot eyes as if he was begging him to stay. As if Akaashi _had_ the choice to live on for Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san..", Akaashi whispered under his breath. "I-I don't want to die. I really really don't want to die", he began crying with his upperclassman, embracing him in a hug.

"Bokuto-san, I'd stay with you forever if I could but _life_. Life is screwing me over right now and I can't do anything about it"

Koutarou wiped his own eyes, intertwining his hands with Akaashi again.

"Akaashi, I promise that I'll make the next 3 months of your life the best days you'll ever live. Even after you've died, no one will ever forget you. I assure you that I never will and if there's a _way_ of prolonging your life, we will take that risk."

And that night, Akaashi fell asleep in Bokuto's arms after agreeing to spending his last days with him to live like he'd never lived before.

-

The next morning, Akaashi woke up to see his hospital bed surrounded by familiar faces.

Kenma, Kuroo and Oikawa stood at the other end of his bed.

"Akaashi! When you get discharged, we're gonna go bungee jumping, partying, go on roller-coasters and-"

"Oikawa, shut up. He just woke up", Kuroo said, in which Oikawa replied with a huff of annoyance.

"Hey.. are you feeling okay? As soon as you're feeling better, we're going to leave the hospital and do whatever you want.", Kenma smiled softly.

"What are you all doing here?", Akaashi asked, wiping his eyes.

"Okay so.. I _may_.. I may have invited them to help check all the things off your bucket list. But! I also.. _may_.. have invited more people for later on in this trip.", Bokuto lightly chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"How many are you talking here?"

"Akaashi-"

"Tell me"

"I don't know.. like.. fift-"

"Fifty?!", Akaashi exclaimed.

_What the fuck._

This was very likely going to be a disaster. But maybe, it'd be a disaster that Keiji would want to be a part of.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write about akaashi going on adventures so the obvious answer was clearly: give him cancer. anyway um....im never gonna update this


End file.
